<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 - 17 - Friendly Fire by Aiden_Ravelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073438">Whumptober 2020 - 17 - Friendly Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle'>Aiden_Ravelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers R.P.M.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 - 17 - Friendly Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ziggy froze as he watched the shot race ahead and hit Dillon. He’d been aiming for the attack bot and he didn’t know why, but suddenly it went for Dillon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dillon lay unmorphed, struggling to sit up. Ziggy stared at him in horror before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he have done that? Dillon was hurt because of him.. and now.. now he was too cowardly to even check on the other man. He knew he should have stayed, and the attack bot was still there fighting the others.. but he didn’t want to hurt anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> only a matter of time,’ Ziggy thought to himself as he focused on how he wasn’t supposed to even be a ranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his head in his hands, staring at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dillon approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziggy looked up and noticed the other man wrapped in bandages. He cringed and tried to get up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t blame you. I’m alright.” Dillon assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziggy shook his head and tried to run again but Dillon caught him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “You’re coming home now. Everything is alright and everyone is worried about you. So just, please listen when I say it wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ziggy nodded slowly, relaxing in Dillon’s arms, “Alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>